On Monday, William and Michael decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Omar to time them with a stopwatch. After 4 minutes, Omar agreed to time the runners. William sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 88.89 seconds. When it was Michael's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 41.16 seconds. How much faster was Michael than William in seconds?
To find how much faster Michael was than William, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. William's time - Michael's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ Michael was 47.73 seconds faster than William.